Non-volatile memory arrays designed for storing user data, for example, within various memory devices such as secure digital (SD) cards, memory sticks, compact flash cards, USB flash drives, picture cards, etc., may be configured using information stored within the memory devices. In some cases, the configuration information may be critical for the operation of the memory array. Thus, what is needed are methods and apparatus to ensure that the configuration information is preserved and available for use by the memory device.